Different Worlds Collide
by rockerl6902
Summary: What happens when Alex, Justin, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Carter, and Rosie go to Camp Rock? original characters included Read to find out? Wizards/Hannah Montana/P.P.P Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another crossover. Hope You Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Waverly Place

Alex's POV

"Hey mom, do you think I could go to Camp Rock for the summer?" I asked as I came downstairs.

"Why do you want to go sweetie?" mom replied.

"Because I want to get better at dancing, and learn an instrument." I was telling the truth. I'm thinking about starting a band, so I'm gonna need the skill.

"Okay, under one condition…" I heard her say.

"Yes! Thank you mom!" I said giving her a hug.

"Justin has to go with you." As soon as I heard her say that, my smile turned instantly to a frown.

Justin? Seriously? He's a bookworm. It's not like he's interested into that stuff. He'll probably ruin any chance of me getting an awesome rep! the dork…

"Fine." I said, trying to suppress my anger.

When Justin found out…

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not happy with this either, Justin, but we're both just gonna have to suck it up, and live with it." I said.

"Yeah. I guess. On the upside, I did want to learn producing, or something like that…" He said, trying to be optimistic.

"That's nice, Justin." I said absent mindedly. "Now start packing, and don't bring all of your books to 'read in the dark'. A laptop's all you're really gonna need ." I said, throwing his duffel bag at him.

I packed my bags with all the classy, yet edgy clothes I have, and I included my new guitar that I had bought a couple months ago. I already know most of the chords, I just need to learn some songs.

'Get ready for a future legend.' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Enjoy, and please Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Malibu

Lilly's POV

So, I'm skating towards the Stewarts house, And I got a text from Jackson:

don't come in yet. pass this on to oliver just in case.

Then I heard the loudest scream that I have ever heard.

And, another text:

Told ya.

I texted him: is it safe now?

Jackson: I think. wait 10 seconds just in case.

Me: k.

I came in, and Miley was happy dancing across the room.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" I asked.

"Lily! Guess where you, Oliver and I are going for the summer!" She screamed.

"Where?" I asked. I'm kinda curious to where this is headed….

"CAMP ROCK!!!!!!!" She said with a squeal.

"Sweet!!!!!" I started happy dancing with her. To tell you the truth, my voice has gotten a lot better since the whole Amber, and Ashley incident, and Oliver and I are in a band together. We both sing, and play guitar. Miley and I actually do some duets for concerts. It's kind of a "special occasions only" thing though.

"Here's the best part Lillz." She said excitedly.

"We get to go as ourselves!" she said.

"Awesome!!! What about Hannah, and Lola though?" I asked.

"Hannah's taking a break for most of the summer, but we get to make a special appearance at the end of camp! Isn't this awesome?" She asked.

"Totally! I get a chance to try to make it big, and develop my skills, and we get to hang out! I think I'm dreaming…" I said in a daze.

"Nope. It's reality. Another good thing, is I actually get to do what I love, without being Hannah. Hey, where's Oliver, I need to tell him about this." Miley said.

"I know he wasn't too far ahead….Oliver! What happened?" I asked.

"I'm taking it he didn't get the warning…" Miley said. Oliver was standing in the doorway, and pretty much his tight grip on the door frame was the only thing keeping him up. We sat him down, and then Miley and I explained everything.

"Sweet! Maybe, you Lilly, and I could put an act together for Final Jam?" He asked.

"Sure, but It's gotta be fast, because the three of us are making a 'guest appearance' there also."

"Oh. I see your point." Oliver said.

"Yeah… 

AN: hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Louisiana

Carter's POV

I'm packing to go for the best summer of my life.

I'm going to spend my whole entire summer at Camp Rock, dancing and performing, well away from Chelsea and Brooke. Just finished packing, and then, I see my dad's blue jeep in the driveway. Dad was gone on a mission for his job, and I'm guessing he just got back.

"Carter?" I hear my dad's voice in the kitchen.

"Dad! I run up to him, and give him a hug. Then, I noticed a girl behind him. She looked about my age, brownish- red hair with layers, and brown eyes. She has a light olive skin tone, and a blue floral print shirt, with a cardigan on.

"Dad, who's this?" I asked him.

"Carter, this is Rosie. She's going to be living here for a little while." He answered simply.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I said in an angry whisper.

"Um, Rosie, why don't you get settled in." He told her.

"Yes, Major Mason." she replied.

Ugh! Great. A real princess….

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Carter, Rosie, didn't trust anyone else but me. I had to. The director gave me no choice. If I thought for one second, that it would hurt our family…." I cut him off.

"Yeah. I know the feeling. Normally when a dad would go off on a secret mission to a foreign country, they would bring their daughter back a t-shirt, not a person. It doesn't really matter anyways, because I'll be at camp most of the summer." I said.

"Carter… Rosie's gonna have to go with you…"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

AN: review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thank you to OfficialTess for being my first reviewer! Keep reading, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Camp Rock

Mitchie's POV

"Oh my gosh, thank you mom! This is gonna be so much fun!" I said, as I got out of my mom's catering van.

"It's no problem sweetie, I want you to be happy. I also arranged for you to share a cabin with some other girls, but I still need you to help me out in the kitchen." She said. All I could think to do, was to hug her.

I went to get my camp packet from the mess hall. It had our schedules, cabin assignments, the names of our room mates, and everything we would need for camp. From the looks of it, I was going to be rooming with three other girls by the names of Alex, Carter and Rosie.

When I got to the cabin, one of my roommates was already there,

"Hello…" I said.

"Hey, I'm Alex. I guess we're roomies, huh." She said. She had long black hair, very dark brown eyes, and was wearing a pink and black striped t shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and pink converse. Also, all of her accessories were silver.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Mitchie." I said.

"So, excited?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to start learning. I want to be a singer and songwriter, but I also play the piano, and guitar."

"Nice. I play the guitar, and I sing a little bit…" Alex said, trailing off.

"Cool. I could help you with your singing, if you want. Is this your first year?" I asked.

"Yeah, and as for the singing help, I think that would be pretty cool."

"Sweet. Well, I've gotta go help my mom in the kitchen soon…." I said.

"Oh. Your mom's the cook?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's cool, my parents own a sub station in Waverly Place." Alex said. Just then, another girl came in, and both Alex and the girl screamed.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Alex screamed.

"Why do you look like me?!" The girl screamed.

"I don't know, but this is weird. I'm Alex, and you are?" 

""I'm Carter, and I'm here with my friend Rosie, who looks just like you." she said pointing to me.

AN: hope you enjoyed! Review! I beg of you!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I was trying to think of the perfect way to pick up. I hope this comes close, so please tell me what you think by reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rosie's POV: Since earlier when I came to my "cabin" (from what Carter had told me), was so "insanely weird" (another one of her terms she used.) I decided to take a walk around camp. I walked toward the entrance, and then I saw a rodent. I screamed, and then almost fell, but thankfully, I nice looking gentleman caught me.

"Oh, hey, are you alright?" He asked me. He had short black hair, which reminded me of my new "roommate" Alex.

"I'm alright. Thank you very much." I said.

"That's good. My name's Justin Russo. What's your name?" He asked.

"Rosie Gonzales. It's very nice to make your acquaintance Justin." I said.

"Well, I must be going…." I said as I started to leave.

"No! Wait!" He said trying to catch up with me.

"What is it?" I asked in concern.

"Would you want to hang out sometime?" He asked.

"I'd be glad to." I said.

Meanwhile….

Miley's POV

As soon as Lilly and I had gotten are stuff put away, (When we found out we were in the same cabin, we happy danced.) I took my guitar, and started walking to the lake. I was going to try to write a song. Once I sat down by a tree, I started strumming, and hummed melodies.

"So far, that's pretty good." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Thank…. You." I kind of drifted when I looked at who had complimented me. It was Jesse. He didn't know I was Hannah.

"I don't think I've seen you yet. I'm Jesse."

"I'm Miley." I said as calmly as I could.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. "Do you want help with the song?"

"Um…. Sure." I said with a smile.

"Alright. That was a great melody, but now you need lyrics right?"

"Um…. Yeah. I think I'm just going to take a break and work on those later. I want it to be heartfelt and inspiring, but I don't really have any inspiration at the moment."

"Alright, that's cool. So, is this your first year?" He asked me.

"Yeah. It's the first time I've ever had the summer to myself." I said.

"Sweet. It's my first year too." He said, looking around.

"Awesome." I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Miley. See you around." He said. I immediately went back to tell Lilly about this.

"LILLY!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran through the door.

"What????" She asked.

"I need to talk to you in private." I almost whispered. I knew if the other girls found out, I said in private, they would eavesdrop, and then find out I was Hannah.

"Alright." She said.

"Jesse'shereatcamp." I said as soon as we got out of hearing range.

"What???" She said confused.

"Jesse's here at camp." I said slowly emphasizing each word.

"Oh my god, no way! This isn't good." She said.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious!" I said in frustration.

"Well, what do we do?" She asked.

"I was hoping you'd have an idea." I said sheepishly.

"Maybe Oliver does." She said with a little hope in her voice, but we both knew this wasn't gonna end well.

AN: Okay, hope you enjoyed. I promise. I'll update as soon as I can think of how to continue. REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well, thank you guys, for absolutely NO reviews. I'm serious I'm not gonna post the next chapter without any reviews, so please review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Lilly's POV

We went to find Oliver. We saw him with a group of guys, and he was chatting. Then he laughed. I love it when he laughs. It just lights up his face and makes him so cute! This would be our 4th month as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Ollie pop." I said.

"Hey there Lilly pop. How's it goin'?" He asked.

"We need to talk to you NOW." Miley screeched.

"Its about the thing…." I whispered.

"My girlfriend and her best friend, I'll be right back guys." Oliver said.

As soon as we got out of earshot, we explained that Jesse was here at camp.

"Any ideas?" Miley asked

"Plans?" I asked

"Anything??? We both asked

"I'll just list them off:

1. Don't sing or talk about Hannah around Jesse.

2. Avoid him like the plague.

3. Tell him." Oliver said.

"Okay,

1. It's a music camp, so IMPOSSIBLE

2. I have a crush on him still, so not gonna happen. (AN: Miley and Jake were never together.)

3. I don't know." Miley said listing of her answers.

"Miles, I think you have to do 3 if you can't do 1 or 2." I said.

"I guess you're right Lils, but how do I tell him?"

"Maybe, after you sing at open mike?" I suggested.

"Actually that's not a half bad idea." Miley said.

Meanwhile…

Mitchie's POV

I was helping my mom make cupcakes for open mike.

"Hey mom, there was a girl in our cabin that looked exactly like me." I said.

"Sweetie, can this wait, open mike's in about 2 hours so we've gotta keep moving." She said.

"Alright." I said. Then my mom went to the storage room to get more ingredients. I was plastered with flour all over from making the cupcakes, and while I was trying to wipe some off of me, Mr. Popstar, a.k.a Shane Gray waltzed in.

"Can I speak to whoever's in charge?" He asked very rudely.

"She's out at the moment, can I help you?" I asked. He annoys me so much!

"Yeah. I'm guessing that 1. You people can't read, or 2. You didn't get my allergy list." He said.

"I'm guessing it's the second, because if we couldn't read, then you're food would taste like crap anyways." I said in a smart tone.

"Well, I'll have it resent." He was about to walk away, but I stopped him.

"You know, there's a way to speak to a person, and that's definitely not it." I said.

"Thank you?" He offered.

"Much better." I said. Then he walked away.

AN: Okay, that's it for this chapter, but the next chapter will be the open mike, so if you want me to post it soon, like I said before, review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, Thank you to headindacloudzz to actually reviewing! Like I promised, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Guess what?! I own everything! Not!

Miley's POV

"Hey Lils, what should I sing?" I asked Lily.

"He could Be the One?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's the one Jesse helped me write. I could tell him after that… Thanks Lils."

"No prob, Mile." She said.

"Now. What are you going to sing?" I asked.

"Miley, do I seriously **have to?" **she asked.

"Yes. And I know, you're gonna go into all that crap about you having a terrible voice. I'm gonna prove you wrong right now Lily, you have one of the best voices I've ever heard now." I took out my recorder that I had brought just for the purpose.

"Sing something." I told her.

She sang the chorus of "I've got Nerve". I played it back.

"Oh My GOSH! You're right! Thanks Miles, you're the best friend ever."

"Lils, You probably would've done the same thing for me." I said. "Now, what are you singing?" I asked again.

"Love by Matt White." My cousin got that song stuck in my head, and now I can't get it out." She said.

"Yeah, I've heard that. It's pretty catchy." I said with a smile.

"Anyways, we should probably get ready and head over there." She said.

I wore a black shirt with a red plaid vest, black skinny jeans, and some converse. With my luck anklet of course.

Lily wore a pink dress, black leggings, with some gold sandals and had a pink flower weaved into one of her braids. I hadn't seen her look like that since we were dressing her up to impress Matt. Once we were ready, we headed towards the cafeteria.

Alex's POV

"Hey, are you gonna sing tonight?" Mitchie asked me.

"Yeah, I guess, but what should I sing?"

"You said Snow Patrol was one of you're favorite bands right?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Sing Chocolate. It's a really upbeat song. You'd probably enjoy that." She said.

"Alright. You guys know it?" I asked.

"Of course! We all love Snow Patrol remember?" She said. I was referring to an agreement we had made earlier which was that we'd all play back up for each other. Mitchie would play piano, Carter would play guitar, and I'd also play guitar.

She had taught me the song she was going to sing, and I learned it pretty quickly. So did Carter. Carter was going to sing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, which was another one of me, Mitchie and Carter's favorite songs, so it all worked out. We got ready, packed our guitars and headed towards the cafeteria.

At open mike….

Mitchie's POV

We're all either sitting a table or standing around the room. After Brown had gone over all the rules, the first one up was a guy named Oliver, and he performed an original called "Hey". Then after him, a girl named Lily performed "Love" by Matt White, and she wasn't half bad. Then a girl named Miley sang "He Could Be the One" by Hannah Montana. She sounded really familiar, but I guess it just the anxiety that's getting to me.

Then, our group headed up. It was my turn first. I sung "This Is Me" and it was probably the best I've ever performed it. Next we set up for Carter. She sang Chasing Cars really well. We also picked up the tempo a little more so she could have a little fun with it. Once she was done, the audience clapped, and then we set up for Alex.

Alex's POV

Okay, my turn. I danced around the stage a little bit as I sang the first verse and then, since we had added some intensity I really got into it at the chorus. I had a really great time, and once it was over, and I was walking off stage, I was surprised with the roaring of claps from the audience.

AN: Okay, hope you enjoyed! Please review, because I go to camp in about 2 days, and I'll be gone for a week, so unless I get some reviews, you're not gonna get the next chapter until next Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, so here's what happens next…. By the way, thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…

Miley's POV

So after Everyone sang, we all talked and congratulated each other.

"Lily, you were amazing!" I said.

"You were too, but I guess now you have to go talk with Jesse." She said.

"Right. Thanks Lils, I almost forgot." I said sarcastically.

"No prob Miles." She said. I walked off. I was going to do this a lot like what I did to tell Jake. I walked up to him, and apparently he was looking for me too.

"Hey Miley…" He said. I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Jesse, could I talk to you somewhere a little more private?" I asked.

"Sure Miley." He said. Once we were down by the lake, I started off.

"Jesse, I don't want to completely ignore you, so there's something you need to know…." I trailed off. I turned around, took the wig out of my bag, which I had brought for this purpose, and put it on my head. When I turned around, I finished my thought.

"Jesse, I'm Hannah Montana." I said. He just stood there and smiled.

"I thought so." He said. "I had a feeling as soon as you opened your mouth on that stage." He said.

"I actually chose that song to make this easier. I knew it was the one you helped me write." I said.

"So it is. It's kinda too bad though. I was hoping you and I could be together Miley, and I knew Hannah didn't feel that way." He said. He gave me one of those looks that almost broke my heart it was so sad.

"Jesse I told you this because I didn't want to have to avoid you like the plague for 3 months. I like you a lot." I said.

"Miley, you don't have the slightest idea, how much happier that makes me." He said. Just then, he gave me a kiss.

"We'd better get back before anyone notices we're gone." I said trying to break the silence that came afterwards.

"Yeah. If I don't see you later, Goodnight Miley." He said.

"You too." I said.

Rosie's POV

I sing, but I generally don't do so in front of people. That's why I didn't tonight. I probably will sometime in the future, but for now, I'm just not ready. I was standing by Justin, and we talked for awhile. I learned that he has a younger sister and brother. I also learned that his sister was my roommate, and that we had something in common: we were both forced to come here. He was a very charming, sweet, young man. We also had a lot in common. For example, we were both into reading, especially reading classics. We both loved looking at the simple things in life, and we both weren't the best at making friends. Of course for different reasons, because we lived in completely different worlds. I also couldn't tell him absolutely everything about me, because I was sworn not to tell anyone anything about my real life while I was undercover. He was from a family who not only worked in, but owned a sandwich shop, and I was a future queen. I was forced to learn court etiquette, chess, etc., and he learned it all on his spare time. Either way, I keep feeling myself fall for him more and more.

AN: okay, I hope this keeps you satisfied until Saturday, if not, if I get enough reviews, I'll try to get one more chapter in tomorrow, if I have time, but that's only if I get reviews. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Alright. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. My internet was down. Enjoy!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Let me see….. I own….. Nothing. None. Zip. Zero. Zilch._

_Rosie's POV_

_I decided to get up before everyone else so I could watch the sunrise on the lake. I always watched the sunrise and sunset back home. I got there, and then I started getting homesick. I wanted to think of my happiest memory so I wouldn't start crying, so I started singing one of the songs my mom sung to me when I was younger._

_O'er an ocean lies a merry fay,_

_Soft her wings are as a cloud of day,_

_As she whispers over blue waves say:_

_Marianina do not roam, wither wither is your home, _

_Come and turn us into foam,_

_Marianina, Marianina,_

_Come, o come, and turn us into foam._

Then, the homesickness was too much to bear, and I broke down into tears anyway. About 15 minutes later, I heard a voice.

"Rosie?" I kept sobbing anyway.

"What's wrong?" I looked up, still crying, and saw it was Justin.

"Homesick." I managed to get out.

"It's alright Rosie, you'll be home in no time. Just try to have fun, and it'll go by really fast." He said.

"Justin, you don't even know the half of it." I said while trying to calm down, but not succeeding.

"Alright then, enlighten me." He said.

"Justin, I'm not sure if I can….." I said.

"How bad could it be, Rosie?" He asked.

"Justin, this is a life or death situation. If I tell you, something bad could happen to me." I said.

"Rosie, I would never sacrifice your well being. I swear. I don't ever want to hurt you." Justin said, as he stared into my eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll start with this: Have you ever heard of a country called Costa Luna?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was studying it before we left." He said. Thank Heavens.

"Well, did you hear how the princess had to go into hiding?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see how this- OHMYGOD!!!!!" He said after recognizing me.

"SHHH. Justin. This has to be on the down low. No one can know, or else General Kaine my try to kidnap me and kill me so the government can take the throne after my father dies." Just thinking about my father made me start crying again.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault Justin. It's not your fault that I have to rule Costa Luna at 16, and then find a king a few weeks after…. It's really not your fault. It's just the life I was destined to live." I said. Still in tears.

"Come on Rosie. Let's got to breakfast. We can discuss all of this later."

AN: Okay, so Justin knows. Enjoy? Then please review!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I've had a really bad writer's block lately, and it's probably going to get worse once school starts Monday, so don't expect anything really soon anymore. I'm also really sorry the chapters have been so short. It's just another symptom of the block. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A few nights later….

Rosie's POV (dream)

"_Papa, are you feeling any better?" I asked my sickly father as I walked to his bed._

"_I'm fine mi hija. You know I will have to die at some point though. Whether it's near, or far, no one knows. But when I do, You will have to take the throne, and rule your country." He said._

"_Si, papa. I know. But I can't think about loosing you, not after mama died." I said, starting to tear up._

"_Mija, I haven't seen you go to the village since I fell ill, please delight in the things you used to. It'll put me to ease, knowing you're happy."_

"_Major, will you escort my daughter to the village?" He asked._

"_Yes, your highness." He said. Major Mason was one of my favorite guards here. He had only been here for maybe a week, but we had spent almost every moment together since then. He wouldn't tell me why he was here though. I looked at all the shops on the streets, and continued to walk until we were interrupted by General Kane. Something about him always made me nervous, and my intuitions we right, because what happened next._

"_Hola princessa, Major, you look muy Hermosa today mi princessa, is that a new dress?" He asked._

"_What do you want Kane?" Major Mason asked. General Kane's expression suddenly turned from somewhat pleasant, to an almost indescribable look of anger. _

"_I was going to try to bargain with you, princessa, but this leaves me no choice. Either give up the throne, or I'll kill you!"_

"_NO!!!!!!!" I yelled at him. At that moment, Major Mason picked me up, and we ran back to the palace as fast as we could. He put me in a helicopter without notice of why. General Kane and the army had just about caught up to us as we lifted off. They were shooting. They broke through the windows, shattering the glass around us, thankfully not hitting us at all, and after I got all the glass off of me, I began to sob._

_At that point, I woke up, and I was crying harder then I ever cried before. I was awake, but still dreaming in a way. Just all the horror ran through my mind, and I could not bring myself back to the present. My mind was shut in that dreadful day. _

"_Rosie, what's wrong?" I heard someone ask._

"_C-C-Carter?" I asked. Stuttering, and still crying, so I could barely breathe._

"_Yeah, it's me." She said, trying to be as nice as she could manage._

"_I think I'm having a night terror, I think that's what it's called at least….." I said slowly. Trying to catch my breath._

"_Come on, let's go to the nurse." She said, starting to walk me there._

"_No, I need Justin." I said._

"_Alright, I'll go get him." She said, sounding rather annoyed._

_A few minutes later, she came back with Justin._

"_Rosie?" He asked. I continued to sob._

"_What's wrong?" He asked. He picked me up, and held me to him, then he sat down on my bed._

"_Night terror. I'm locked in my dream." I said, still crying._

"_Alex, go get me a bucket of water." He said._

"_I'm CARTER. But alright."_

"_What was it about?" He asked me._

"_The day I got taken from my home…" I said quietly, making sure no one could hear._

"_I'm so sorry Rosie. I wish I could take your pain away…" Justin said._

_Just then Carter came back with the bucket of water._

"_Rosie, we need to go outside for this." He said._

"_Alright," I said quietly. When we were outside, he poured the bucket of water on top of my head._

"_Geez, that's cold…." I said with a shiver. Then I was much more alert then I was, and I could see better. I could actually open my eyes, for one thing._

"_Thank you , Justin." I said. I had finally stopped crying._

"_It's alright Rosie, I'm here." He said. We went back inside, and he held me. I had my head on his shoulder, and I drifted off to sleep like that, and apparently, so did he, because the next morning, I woke up with a jolt, and we both fell off the bed…._

_A couple hours later._

_Mitchie's POV_

"_Mitchie wake up, do you know what today is?" I heard a strangely perky voice say. What scared me even more, was that it was Alex. Normally I had to pull her out of bed._

"_What???" I asked, still half asleep._

"_Today's free range because of the Campfire Jam tonight!" She almost squealed._

"_Sweet! Free range rehearsals all day!" Today's gonna be awesome! I got dressed, and then headed out to breakfast with Alex and Carter. When we got to the cafeteria, Rosie and Justin sat with us._

"_So Rosie, are you gonna do Campfire Jam tonight?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Justin and I have decided to do a duet." She said._

"_Really? What song?" Carter asked._

"_Well, I've been listening to that band you all like so much, Snow Patrol, and we decided that we'll do 'Set Fire to the Third Bar' Which is the song that they sang with Martha Wainwright." She said._

"_Nice." I said._

_I was thinking I would do another one of my songs, called "Get Back". Carter had been saying she wanted to do "You Could Be Happy" which was another Snow Patrol song. And, Alex was doing "Magic"._

_Well, now to get the day started…._

_AN: Okay, hope you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions at all, I'm very open to them, I'm just saying. Anyways, I'll try to update by next Saturday, if not, I'm extremely sorry._


	11. Chapter 11

AN: OMG! I'm soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I've got the worst writer's block that I've ever had, and I'm sorry if this is really crappy, but I just can't think of much else. I also want to give a shout out to RicoCullen for some of the suggestions that he gave me. Thank you so much for bearing with me! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Miley's POV

So, now for campfire jam, which is tonight. I think Lilly an Oliver are going to do the song "If I didn't Have You" and Jesse and I are going to do "We Got the Party" which is the song that I….. I mean Hannah did with the Jonas Brothers.

Anyways…..

"Hey Lills, you ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." She replied.

"Good. So how's things going with "Smokin' Oaken"?" I asked. With air quotes around Oliver's nickname.

"Amazing!" Lilly almost squealed. "I think he loves me!" She said with another.

"Lilly, that's awesome! Do you feel the same?" I asked, excited to get some details.

"I think….. I do." She said. We happy danced, and I gave her a big hug.

"I think I know when you can tell him." I said, and idea popping in my brain.

Carter's POV

So, we all prepared to do our songs. My "twin's" suspicions were confirmed, because now, Rosie and Justin are almost inseparable. Lately, also, I've decided to try to be friends with her. I know she's so princessy (literally) and that's kind of a pain a lot of the time, but I should be someone that she can confide in right? Anyways, now to find the perfect outfit….

Mitchie's POV

Hmmmmm. I wonder if jerk face will ever cheer up? It seems like he's trying to, but still. He could at least use a regular greeting. As for tonight, I know I'm going to rock, because this is one of my all time favorite songs that I have written. Of course, it still might be a good idea that I practice. With that thought, I went off to the cafeteria to practice. When I was at the chorus, I heard some rustling in the bushes outside. I decided to go back to my cabin, since I had practiced enough, plus didn't want to be attacked. Little did I know that I had dropped my hair pin in the process of running for my life.

"Hello? Hello? You forgot you're hair pin!" Someone said, but it was too late. I was already gone.

Alex's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. That cannot be true. My brother falling for Rosie. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Anyways, Don't worry, be happy. You're singing tonight. This should be fun.

Rosie's POV

So Justin and I are singing tonight. Wow. I really, really, really like him. In fact, I think that I…… love him. He makes me feel safe, and warm, and sweet. I wish he was just a little older, so he was already out of high school, and could be my prince. Maybe he could anyways. I'd rather marry him then marry some jerk that only wants power and money. Wow…… I have to say something. But when?

AN: Sorry this was kind of a transition. Once again, any ideas would be greatly appreciated, and I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Please review!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: special thanks to my best friend for helping me write this. J

Miley's POV

"Ok, so here's what you do Lilly" I said. I was trying to explain how she should tell Oliver that she loves him.

"At campfire jam, after you both sing together, tell him how good he was. Then, you should tell him how you feel. Straight up, plain and simple."

"Mmmmmm….." Lilly began, "but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean, I don't want to frea him out or something, then he may never talk to me again…"

"Lilly," I said before she could go on. "You have to stop thinking that, you've _got_ to think positive. It'll work _trust _me." This is going o be a lot harder then I thought…

Oliver's POV

*Daydream*

"_Lilly….. My Lilly……Oh how I love you so….."_

"_Oliver. My love. My heart strives for you. I wish I could tell you how I feel. How much I love you."_

_*end of daydream.*_

_Good Greif! That seemed so real!_

_I do love Lilly. I always have. I've got to tell her, but how? I know! I'll ask Miley._

_Lilly's POV_

_So Miley wants me to tell Oliver that I love him. I'm still not quite convinced that it'll work, or that I'll have the guts to pull it off…. What if I chicken out, or say something to embarrass myself?????? What if I screw up on stage because of this???? I'll blow everything!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo nervous! I guess I'll just go through with it. It's just that I really don't now what to say… I really don't wanna seem too pushy or anything…. Well, I've got a couple hours….. Maybe I can just as Miley what to say….._

_Miley's POV_

_So now for practicing…… but here they both come. At the same time. I wonder how this'll work out._

"_Miley!" They both call while running over to me._

"_Miley I really have to talk to you!" Oliver said. He got here first._

"_I need you to help me come up with a way to tell Lilly…….. How special and beautiful she is!" He changed his sentence right as she walked up. Fortunately, for him, I knew he was about to say "I love her."_

"_Aww you're so sweet." She said._

"_Miley, I need to ask you about that thing we were gonna do tonight….." She said, trying to cover it up._

"_Oh. Come on. The suspense is driving me crazy, so either say it or I'll just say it for you." I said with a hint of sarcasm at the suspense is driving me crazy. I really don't want them to continue questioning me._

"……_I love you." They both said at the same time._

"_Awwww…… You do?" It's obviously another one of their, say things at the same time moments._

"_Anyways, as much as I'm happy for you, we all really need to practice." I said. Then with that, I went to go find Jesse._

_We practiced for a few hours, and also hung out, and actually talked for the first time in what seemed like forever, but really it was only a few days. We've both been really busy, and when you're busy, obviously it's very hard to find a lot of time. After that, I went back to the cabin to get ready._

_Rosie's POV_

_OMG!!!!!! Carter just gave me a letter that my mother sent the HQ, which they gave to her dad, and that he sent to her to give to me. It says I have to ge married sooner than I expected. I have about 3 or 4 weeks before the deadline, and even worse, Prince Antonio the third just gave an offer!! If I don't find someone else before then, I'll have to marry him!!!!! He's sucj a snob, and he thinks only of himself. He would never make a suitable king for Costa Luna! My beautiful country would crumble under his rule! What am I going to do?????!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Justin's POV_

_Rosie just got a letter from the palace. Carter told me she has to get married in 3 or 4 weeks or marry this snobbish prince guy Antoniathe or whatever. Carter says she nows the prince and that Costa Luna would become corrupt like his former kingdom, Markshire. Carter says that I should ask for Rosie's hand in marriage, but I don't know. I don't even have a ring. Carter said that I'm the right age and not to worry, and that I'd make an excellent king for Costa Luna. I do love her, but come to thin of it, I've never told her that. Maybe I should ask her to marry me. But what about my family? What would they think? Well, I could probably ask Alex. NO!!! that wouldn't work. I don't care about her opinion anyways. Now I guess I'll go as Carter if she knows where I could get a ring….._

_An: sorry about not updating. writters block again. Once again special thanks to my friend who helped me write this. We'll now be writing this together, and she is in the process of getting an account on fanfiction, so please tell us what you think! (review people!)_


	13. Chapter 13

Shane's POV

What the heck was that for?! NO ONE should run away from a famous rockstar like that! But then again, the rustling in the bushes after I was trying to get out after hiding from those psychotic fan girls probably didn't help any. I actually inda liked the song she was singing. It reminded me of the passion I had when Connect 3 formed here, but then was taken away by the record company. I wonder who she was? I should probably try to find her and give her hair pin back… What else would I do with it?

Campfire Jam:

Miley's POV

Jesse and I went on first. This is one of my favorite songs, and I had the time of my life singing it with him. It was better than on e of my Hannah concerts probably. We kept messing with each other, and having fun. It wasn't lie a million people had actually payed to come see us right? All that mattered was to be ourselves. And that felt really good after only really singing as Hannah for all these years.

Lilly's POV

So Oliver and I performed. The lyrics actually meant something after we had told each other our real feelings. And I was happy. I was very happy. All I thought about while we were up there, was him. And at the very end, he kissed me very lightly.

Rosie's POV

Oh geez, I'm stressing out over WAY too much right now. Anyways, I'm just glad to be singing with Justin. I think I'm going to tell him after the campfire Jam's over. If I told him after we were done singing, there would be too many people. I want it to be more romantic then that. Anyways. Our song had such chemistry. It's like life was soaring out into the sound. All we could do was look at each other afterwards.

Mitchie's POV

Yeah. I think this performance right here is gonna be my highlight performance from camp. I loved it. I was just messing around, being myself. Dancing as much as I could while playing my guitar. This is the life. This is why I love music.

Shane's POV

Oh MY GOD it's HER. That was HER???? Note to self: stop being obnoxious towards that girl and her group.

Alex's POV

I almost started laughing while I was singing this song. It was almost the story of my life. Anyways. That went really well. Now to go to the cabin so I can get some shut eye.

After Campfire Jam:

Justin's POV

It turns out Carter really has a lot of connections. She hooked me up with this huge diamond ring. So I had it in my pocket during the whole Campfire Jam. Now Rosie and I were standing together watching Mitchie and Alex. I almost laughed when I knew exactly what she was thinking. I knew that song almost was telling our life story. We're wizards, but nobody knows. Oh…. That's another thing…… Wizards can't marry humans……. Oh well. I'd rather have Rosie than have magic any day. I finally realized I hadn't thought about how to ask her to marry me. I was holding the giant, pokey ring in the palm of my hand, trying to thin about what to say, then Rosie says

"What do you have in your hand?" I stuttered for a moment, and then said

"Ummm….. Uh…… It's for you, here you go." I held it up so she could see, then set it in the palm of her hand. She seemed shocked, then almost ecstatic. Then she said

"Are you asking me to marry you?" with the cutest expression on her face

"How'd you know?" I asked.

She held up the tag around the ring. It said "Sterling Silver Engagement Ring" on it.

"Lucky guess." she said with her gorgeous smile.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she replied.

After that we went for a walk in the moonlight talking about the wedding, and making fun of prince Antonio the whatever.

An: Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!!!!!! my new co writer's name is newyorkmodel222 by the way. :-D


	14. Chapter 14

AN: For all of you who like my/our stories (I don't know what to say because newyorkmodel222 only started working on this the 12th chapter, and the other one's completely my own) we have started a full collaboration story called Mind Over Matter, and it's posted on her profile, so PLEASE read AND review. Thank you. On with the story!

Rosie's POV

I am soooooooo happy that Justin asked me to marry him!!!! It's like a dream come true! But there's only one problem. When I told my papa, he was happy for me, but when Prince Antonio the third got the message…… he was less than thrilled. Now he's trying to break up our marriage by taking the subject to parliament! He is such a stuck up jerk! And a sore loser!!!!! But I know papa will do something about this…. I hope. After all, he is very sick…. But almost all of Costa Luna dreads having Prince Antonio as their king, including Court and Parliament. As long as that fact stands, I probably shouldn't worry , at least not too much. But even papa has to realize that Costa Luna will crumble over his rule. At least I know he'll be on my side. Now back to looking at wedding dresses….Oh! I almost forgot! I have to help Justin find a tux! So much to do….. So little time….

Mitchie's POV

Now for final jam….. The big time. I think Alex and I are going to do a duet…… But what? I think We've used Snow Patrol a tad bit too much….. We need something a bit more upbeat…. That's it! What I Like About You! A classic….. Anyways….. Surprisingly, Shane's actually decent now. In fact, lately we've been hanging out some, and he's actually normal once you break the "pop star" barrier. Anyways, Now to tell the idea to Alex.

Carter's POV

So Rosie and I are doing "One In the Same". I just hope she makes enough time to practice instead of splurging all her time on the wedding… Wait a second, if she's still in hiding back in Louisiana after Camp's over, they'll have the wedding there, and then Justin AND Rosie will be living there. Our house is already sooooooo small…..Note to self: write a letter to dad asking what we'll do…..

Miley's POV

So final Jam….. Well obviously it's gonna be just a Hannah thing for me, and I don't know what it'll be for Jesse…. Anyways, I think I'll do Rockstar, which is another one of my favorites that I sing. Now to help Oliver and Lilly pick some stuff….

"Hey Lills…" I started. I was reading a magazine also, and I didn't really bother to look up.

"Yeah Miles?" She replied.

"Do you and your boy know what your doing or final jam?"

"Not quite yet. I had a feeling you would probably wanna help us pick songs."

"Yeah."

"So….. First off….. What artist?" I started with.

"Um…. I hate to say it, but could I use one of yours?"

"Sure, which one?" I replied

"G.N.O?"

"No problem. Just say you borrowed it from me if anyone asks ok?"

"Sure."

"Maybe Oliver could do……. Hahaha I just had the funniest thought!"

"What????" She asked curiously.

"You know the songs Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, and Another One Bites the Dust? You know…. Both Queen songs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you picture Oliver singing either one?" I asked with a huge grin coming across my face.

"Hahaha that is funny!"

"I know right?!" I could just picture Oliver doing a weird Elvis kinda thing with his lips and bobbing his shoulders as he danced. He just loves dancing to a good beat.

"How about we ask him to do Another One Bites the Dust?"

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

Justin's POV

Since Rosie's gonna do a duet with Carter this time, I've decided to sing solo.

I was listening to a few songs on the internet by this guy named Matt White. He's really good, but he only has like one album. I've decided that I'm gonna do one of his songs which is called "Love". It's pretty upbeat, which is why I like it. Of course it's an angst song in a few parts, so I didn't choose it for any recent events. I just liked it. Anyways, now to practice….

AN: Hope you liked it! Now remember: Read Mind Over Matter, which is on newyorkmodel222's profile, and REVIEW. The review part goes for both stories.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well, I finally got a chance to update one of my stories, so I figured out, why not update the other? Well, here it goes…

Mitchie's POV:

Well, it's show time. Camp went by way too fast. Brown's out there doing announcements at the moment, and then Alex and I are up.

"…And now, to kick off our 2nd annual Final Jam, here are campers Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo with a duet!" And the crowd cheers. That's our cue, I guess. The music starts, and I jump out onto the stage. I sing my verse, and then Alex jumps out. She looks like she's a bit nervous, but it's probably not noticeable from the audience. As we got into it, Alex relaxed, and her personality came out more. It was a blast. This is probably the most fun I've had during a performance, ever. Frankly, I'm going to miss camp. I'll definitely come back though.

Alex's POV:

Wow, that was a thriller.

"That was awesome Mitchie!"

"Totally. I think we're going to win." She said with a smile.

"Wait, so remind me how this whole thing works again? We just sang, for the judges, and then…?"

"They pick the best act, and whoever that may be will get a recording contract."

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah. I think we've got a pretty good chance though."

"I would hope so!"

Wow… I hope we get it. Mitchie, Carter, Rosie and I would be an awesome band. Also, I'm definitely coming back.

Carter's POV:

So now I guess it's our turn… The music starts, and Rosie and I run onto the stage. We sang, and danced, and had an awesome time, sure. Definitely. But, while we were out there, I saw a side of Rosie I really hadn't seen before. She and I were actually having fun. She looked normal. It made me realize how good of friends we'd actually become over this summer. Coming back with everybody again would be amazing.

Rosie's POV:

We definitely "rocked" according to Carter's terminology. Even though it felt like I could be anything in the whole world while I was on that stage, now it's back to my reality. I'm here, having one of the best times of my life, but back home Kane is sending soldiers out on a manhunt, and my father is dying a slow painful death. Depending on what parliament says, I may never see these people ever again. Even Justin. I probably shouldn't even think these thoughts just yet, however. I don't want to be teary eyed for Justin's performance. I'll just make the night last.

Justin's POV:

My turn. Of course, I thought about it, and I changed songs. I thought a ballad might work a little better. It's still a Matt White song, but it's called "Wait for Love".

I took my guitar out onto the stage, and took my seat on the stool that was placed, and I began to sing and play. The instrumental track joined in. I gazed over the crowd, and I found where Rosie and the others were sitting. I looked over, and I began to sing to her. It's like nobody else existed. I thought about our possible future. I just wanted to go and hold her in my arms, but I have to finish the song before I do. As soon as it was over, the crowd went wild. I smiled, took a small bow, and walked off the stage. As soon as I got over to Rosie, I held her for a moment.

"That was completely for you."

"I loved it. Thank you." She replied.

"Well, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Hearing that from her probably made me one of the happiest guys in the world. I just hope we'll be able to get married. I want her to be mine for as long as we both shall live.

Lily's POV:

My turn. Geez, I'm nervous. Oh well, don't act like it. I got out there, and pretty much did what everybody else did. I had fun. Whenever the crowd freaked me out, I thought of Oliver and the song he's going to sing. I tried not to laugh, but I did smile a lot. Before I knew it, the song was over, and I was back to my seat. What an awesome summer.

Oliver's POV:

Lily was amazing, but now it's my turn. Miley's suggestion was amazing. I probably wouldn't have thought of it on my own. I'm doing "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen. The music started, and then I grooved onto the stage. I had fun, and I was just myself. I did a few cheesy dance moves on purpose, just for the sake of making people laugh, and then the song was over. Camp Rock, I'll miss you. Until we meet again.

Results:

Shane's POV:

"Who's it gonna be?" Nick said.

"I pick Mitchie and Alex." I answered.

"Yeah. It was between them and Carter and Rosie for me." Nick replied.

"Yeah. Same here." Jason said.

"They were all really good though. It was kinda hard for me to choose." Nick said.

We all agreed.

"It seems we have our winners." My uncle announced. "But before we announce them, we have a special guest artist joining us tonight. Please give it up for Hannah Montana!"

Miley's POV:

Show time! I'm pretty used to doing this, but it is quite interesting, knowing a majority of your audience. Rockstar's always a fun song to sing, because I can really show off like one. I hope I can come back. I really missed having summers to myself. Hannah's usually always on tour, so I can't really ever hang out with friends besides Lilly and Oliver. Not that I really mind, but still this was really fun for a change. I was actually myself. I hope Hannah's not touring next year so I can come back. The song ended, and then Brown came over to me.

"Miss Montana, would you like to do the honors?" he said, showing me the envelope containing the winners.

"I'd be honored." I replied.

"Great." He said smiling, and handed me the trophy.

"Alright everybody. Here are the results. First I'd like to say, you all did an amazing job, and if I were a judge it would've been very hard for me to choose, but unfortunately there can only be one winner. And the winner of the 2nd Annual Final Jam is… Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo!" The crowd cheered. The girls were definitely great. They deserved it. I handed them the trophy, and then we all walked off stage.

"Goodnight everybody!" I said.

Carter's POV:

Rosie and I just got a letter from my dad… I have to go find her.

Rosie's POV:

I'm very happy for Mitchie and Alex. They definitely deserve it. I wasn't very worried about winning anyway.

"Rosie, we got a letter from my dad!" She says running up to me.

"Lets read it then." I replied.

"Dear Carter and Rosie,

I have received word from headquarters, and they have said that the Parliament of Costa Luna has overturned Prince Antonio the 3rd. Justin and Rosie are free to be married as they wish, and as soon as they are, Rosie is allowed to stay with Justin and his family in Waverly Place.

I will see both of you soon.

Major Mason."

"Oh my goodness." Justin and I can be married! He'll be the king!

"You and I will be together forever. I love you Rosie." He said.

"I love you too Justin."

AN: Well this is the end of this story at least. I'm going to write a sequel to Different Worlds, however. It will focus mainly on Justin, Rosie, Alex, Mitchie and Carter. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Farewell until next time.


End file.
